Transcending Destiny
by EvilRegalBre
Summary: When Emma went through the wardrobe, she didn't turn up in our world after all. Instead she ends up in another realm entirely. Hogwarts. Destiny has big plans for Emma Swan. What makes her leave the Hogwarts Realm? How does she end up in Storybrooke, 10 years too soon? And most importantly, what does Voldemort want from her?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I do not in any way own or take credit for the wonderful world & characters that this story is compiled of. The rightful credit goes to J.K. Rowling and the writers of Once Upon A Time for their characters and world. Also, please bear with me as I have not written a fan fiction in many years.

* * *

_Prologue: 1982_

Her robes flow about her legs as she hurries down the corridor. Her heels click on the old stones, creating an eerie echo. The eyes she passes in her haste follow her questioningly. In her arms the bundle stirs, hazel eyes fluttering open, framed by long blonde lashes. The blanket swaddling the babe is white with purple ribbon trimming; Professor McGonagall peers down at the precious little girl, "Emma." The name is stitched elegantly on the corner of the blanket. It's the only way she knew what to call the infant. Wisps of blond curls dust the top of the newborn baby's head. A cry escapes the baby's pink little lips, McGonagall rushes faster, all the while minding her step so as not to trip.

"Professor, might I inquire as to your haste at such a late hour? Your cheeks are quite flushed," Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore glances at her as she nearly falls through the doorway into his office. He does not seem overly startled to see her, but she should expect no less from the great wizard before her. "Please, sit, Minerva," He instructs as he waves his wand, a baby bottle appearing on the edge of his desk. "I'm sure she's quite hungry after her journey."

After so many years, you would think nothing would surprise her anymore, but the fact that Albus seemed to be expecting her to stumble into his office with a babe in her arms, shocks her. No, the babe is not hers. Minerva is not nearly as old as Albus, but she is old enough to have seen her child bearing years pass her by. She was never blessed with children, as much as she might have wanted to be.

Without another thought she plops herself into the chair before Dumbledore's ornate desk and snatching the bottle puts it to the now wailing infant's mouth. The baby quiets immediately, content now in her suckling. "Where has she come from, Albus?" Minerva whispers, terrified to upset the little dear she cradles closely.

"We must not speak of that now, these walls have ears, you know." He whispers, peering over his half-moon spectacles at her. "What you must know is that you need to care for her. We will tell everyone that she is your granddaughter, her mother died in childbirth and entrusted her daughter to you."

Minerva's mouth hangs aghast; she cannot surely be hearing him correctly. He wants her to keep the baby? Who is this little girl, where did she come from, why has she appeared at Hogwarts? And to appear in McGonagall's wardrobe no less… So many questions, questions she knows he will not share with her at the moment. She trusts him though, with her life, so she knows that there must be a good reason why she has been entrusted to do this.

Sweet baby, Emma, is now sleeping soundly, a droplet of milk hangs on her chin that Minerva wipes delicately away with her thumb. Careful not to wake her, she whispers, "Is she a muggle, Albus?"

"No, neither is she a witch. She is not one of us, but it shouldn't be too hard to convince others that she is." Albus stands suddenly, waving his wand; black drapes suddenly cover each portrait in the room. Another flick of his wrist and the room becomes eerily silent. "We will only speak of this once, Minerva, so listen carefully."

Minerva sits wide eyed, unable to look away from the intense look in Dumbledore's eyes. "Her name is Emma Swan, and she is not from our realm. She is from another realm that does not exist, as far as anyone is concerned. I knew she would come, although this was not where they intended her to show up. She has a very important destiny, and now we must take careful steps to see that she lives long enough to fulfill it."

Struck dumb by his words, Minerva stutters, "Does…Does she have magic, Albus?"

"More than we will ever know…"

* * *

_In Another Realm_

"Where is the baby!?" The Evil Queen shrieks as she storms into the nursery, her cape of black adorned with red feathers whips behind her as if it too is furious.

"She got away," Snow White says in triumph, nearly to herself. Looking up with a broken smile on her red lips, her body weak from child birth, and her Prince Charming dying in her arms, she laughs, "Good will always win, Regina."

Disgust paints itself across the Evil Queen's face, the wind in the room picks up, and the building begins to crumble, being sucked into the swirling purple and green smoke. The curse is only seconds away from devouring them, and sending them to a land without magic. "Where are we going?" Snow White cries, terror seizing her chest as she realizes how real all of this is. In her heart she tries to hold onto hope, that in 28 years her daughter will find them, and fulfill the prophecy of breaking the curse. But in that moment, as she stares up at the Evil Queen, as the nursery she worked so hard on crumbles, she experiences a flutter of doubt. This could really be the end. What if good doesn't always win?

"We're going somewhere horrible, where I will be the only one who gets a happy ending," The Evil Queen cackles as the curse envelopes them.

* * *

_17 Years Later_

She had been warned not to venture out of the castle. They were all on lock down, and had been for over a year. Everyone was supposed to travel in groups, and never after dark. Emma was never one to follow the rules though; she always did her own thing. She'd given her poor grandmother a head ache on more than one occasion over the past 17 years. Two years ago they had all thought that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived had defeated He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. So many people had died in the battle at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had died a few years before then, that's truly when the chaos had started. Now Headmistress of Hogwarts, Emma's grandmother, Minerva McGonagall, was doing her best to keep everyone else safe. The parts of the castle that weren't entirely ruins were heavily charmed, guards were constantly posted at every entryway, all to protect those inside from the evil that was still at their gates. Two long years they had been at war, two long years, they had been endlessly fighting, trying desperately to destroy the Dark Lord.

Emma looked around her, carefully eyeing the shadows; she wasn't even sure why she was out here. She'd had the strangest dream, and had awoken desperately needing fresh air. Not that the air was very fresh outside, the sky had been nearly black for months, the air was heavy with ash. Something was always burning, even in the cold of winter the air smelled of rot, and weighed heavily with smoke. She really hadn't intended to go very far, just beyond the wards, close enough that she could step back through if need be.

Standing there, wrapped in darkness and smoke, she didn't see the figures approaching her. She didn't see them until it was too late. She was knocked unconscious before she could even scream for help. The seconds before blackness overtook her, she cursed her stupidity. She should have known better than to venture out on her own.

The dim light in the room is blinding, as she starts to awaken. Her head is throbbing; whatever curse they hit her with was not gentle when it knocked her out. She hears voices, muffled but not far from her. She glances up, seeing the ceiling high above her, her body is stiff from being sprawled on the floor for god knows how long. A shadow steps over her and a drink is thrust into her hands. "Drink," a voice hisses. Emma shakes her head; she will not drink something from these people. They're likely trying to drug her. "Suit yourself, bitch, he'll like it better if you scream." Without another word the shadow is gone. Emma blinks hard, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the lighting, all the while fighting the throbbing in her skull.

"Where am I?" Emma calls out, only to hear her voice echo back to her off stone walls. It honestly looks like she's back in the Hogwarts castle, but this part of the castle is much worse for wear than the parts her friends and grandmother are heavily protected in.

Before she has the chance to examine her surroundings much more, another shadow descends on her, and she feels cold hands grasp her wrists. The lighting in the room flickers ominously, and for a moment she sees the face inches from hers. She screams, the face is ghostly pale and snakelike in appearance. His voice slithers in her ear like writhing reptile, "You're mine now, Emma Swan, and you will give me the victory I need."

She screams again, desperately trying to shove him off of her, but he is too strong. His body is heavy, and smells slightly of rot. It's as if the body pieced together to house his dark soul is decaying with him still in it. Bile rises in her throat, she hears tearing cloth and shrieks so loud she is sure the entire universe can hear her. Tears sting her eyes as she realizes what is about to happen, but there is nothing she can do to stop it. She doesn't have her wand, and any spell she might have been able to think up to shove him off, flits from her mind. Despair washes over her… And then there is more blackness…


	2. New In Town

Author's Note: I do not in any way own or take credit for the wonderful world & characters that this story is compiled of. The rightful credit goes to J.K. Rowling and the writers of Once Upon A Time for their characters and world. Since the prologue was so short, I decided to post Chapter 1 rather quickly. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Our World_

Mayor Regina Mills strode down the street on her lunch break, watching people pass her on either side, a smug smile on her lips. After so many years of having her happiness ripped from her grasps, she was finally the one to win. But even as she enjoyed watching those around her live in limbo, unaware of who they truly are, she couldn't help the hole in her heart that ached. She had gotten what she wanted; she had successfully cast the curse of all curses. She had finally been able to tear Snow White from her happy ending. Never did Regina plan on being lonely though. What good was winning, when you had no one to share it with?

Her day at the office went on uneventful; she had done the same thing she always did, paperwork, managing town's expenses, and more paperwork. When she had cast this curse, it was supposed to be everyone else that was stuck in a repeating limbo, not her. So why did she feel like this? She had forgotten to plan for her life, after she won. She hadn't realized that winning this way would be so empty.

"Have a nice evening, Madame Mayor, might want an umbrella, it's raining cats and dogs outside." Her secretary chimed all too cheerily as she smacked on her bubble gum. Regina sneered, she really couldn't stand her secretary, but she'd have a hard time hiring a new one, what with everyone being 'stuck' in their Storybrooke lives and all.

Regina donned her sleek black trench coat, tying it tightly about the waste before grabbing a long handled black umbrella from the stand by the door. City hall wasn't far from her manor, but she truly loved the carriages, or cars, that this world had. When the curse had first brought them to Storybrooke, the first thing she had done was buy herself a deliciously black Mercedes. Hitting the button on her keys, she heard her car purr to life outside. The rain was coming down in sheets as Regina hurried to her car.

The ride home wasn't long, it usually took no more than five minutes, but tonight the rain was so bad that Regina was nearly crawling down the road. She could barely see the lines in the road. Her foot suddenly slammed on the brakes, her car skidding slightly on the wet roads, there was a girl trying to cross the street. Squinting, Regina tried to get a better look at her, only to jump out of her car quickly. The woman in the road was clutching a very pregnant stomach, her clothes were soaked entirely through, and she was sobbing. Without much though, Regina approached the girl, "Excuse me."

The girl looked up startled, her tears mixing with the rain running down her face. Her long blond hair was stuck to her face and head, her clothes were worn and now clung to her making her belly look even more pronounced. She looked about wildly, her eyes wide with fear. Regina's brow furrowed, "You're soaked can I give you a ride, dear?"

With only the slightest nod, Regina was helping the young girl into her car. By now Regina was soaked through as well, as she hadn't bothered with her umbrella when jumping out of her car. Once she was back in the driver's seat of her Mercedes, she took another chance to examine the drenched girl beside her. She couldn't be more than 20, and the poor thing was so heavily pregnant, Regina couldn't imagine she had much longer. "Where do you live?" Regina inquired, putting her car back into drive. When she received no answer she tried again, "Where's your home?"

The girl had yet to speak, Regina worried her lower lip, with still no answer Regina took a sharp turn and turned her car around. This girl needed to go to the hospital, she could have hypothermia or worse there could be something wrong with the baby. Regina drove towards the small town's only hospital, and still the girl remained silent.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, make sure you're alright before you go home," Regina reassured the mute girl. She parked her car outside the hospital's front doors, glad for the overhang that shielded her from the rain as she got out of her car and went around for the passenger side door. When Regina opened the car door, the girl just stared off into space. "Are you simple, girl? Or just enjoying soaking my leather seats?" Regina snapped, only to chide herself after the snide remarks left her lips.

The girl looked up, as if startled out of her thoughts, "Sorry," she muttered. Regina smiled, "So you do speak." The girl met Regina's eyes, the hazel spheres held Regina's, "Yes."

* * *

"Well other than needing some dry clothes and a warm bed, everything seems fine. Her blood pressure levels are a little high, but that could be due to stress. Baby looks great, the contractions you're feeling are normal so close to term. Just take it easy, no heavy lifting; let's keep the baby in there a few more weeks." Dr. Whale said while he flipped through the paperwork on the clipboard in his hand. "Now, if I could just have your name, I will send your bloodwork to the lab to make sure everything else checks out fine."

When the girl on the hospital bed didn't respond, Dr. Whale looked up confused. When the girl remained silent, he looked to the Mayor hoping for an answer. Regina cleared her throat, "She hasn't said much since I f-…"

"Swan," The doctor and the mayor looked up at her startled, "Emma Swan."

Regina stared at the girl, this Emma Swan, something about her seemed so familiar, but at the same time she couldn't remember ever seeing her before. Surely she should know mostly everyone in this town. She supposed Ms. Swan could have been a random peasant back in their old land, but her defined features and doey eyes suggested she was high born.

"Thank you Ms. Swan, could I get a good contact number for you? To call with your blood work results," Dr. Whale jotted away on his clipboard.

"I don't have one," Emma responded, turning away to look out the window into the night.

"I supposed you can just use my number, Dr. Whale. Thank you for your time," Regina stated, standing up and indicating Emma to follow her out.

When they were comfortably seated back in Regina's car, Emma sat silently holding her belly. One hand rested on top of it, just below her breasts, the other cradled the underside. Regina watched quietly as the blonde ran her hand over her swollen abdomen. "Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" Regina asked her softly. She wasn't entirely sure she'd thought her invitation all the way through. But she had a feeling this girl didn't have anywhere to go. She'd seen that lost look in her own eyes before, that very morning in the mirror. It was a different kind of lost, but the look was the same.

"No."

"I have a large home; I'll permit you to stay with me for the night. I'm assuming you don't have any money for the Bed & Breakfast," Regina responded as nonchalantly as she could. She was making quite a large assumption, but she was used to being assertive. And it was evident that this girl didn't have a clue what to do with herself.

"I am capable of taking care of myself," the blond snapped, only to quickly wince and grasp her belly.

"I'm sure you are dear, but until then, at least allow me to take you to my home to dry off. You'll catch cold soaked as you are." The rest of the drive neither of them spoke. It was if a barrier had been erected between them. Regina wasn't at all sure how to speak to this girl. She now knew her name though. That much was an improvement. It was eating at her though, who exactly was this girl? Where was the deadbeat father? Why had she been wandering alone at night in the middle of the rainiest night Storybrooke, Maine has seen in years? So many questions and the girl wasn't much of a chatter box. Regina's good breeding made her bite her tongue, even as she wanted to shake the answers out of the poor thing.

By the time they arrived at Regina's manor, Emma was sound asleep in the passenger seat. Her head resting against the car window, her breath deep as it fogged the window with every exhale. Regina watched her for a moment, taking in the sight of this stranger. She couldn't help a stirring inside her chest; she'd always had a soft spot for children. This woman was carrying a baby that could come any day now, and Regina was truly starting to believe there was no one to help this girl care for it.

* * *

Regina rummaged through her closet, searching beyond her dress slacks and pencil skirts, looking for that one pair of sweatpants she knew she had in there somewhere. Huffing, she came out of her room with a large t-shirt left over from a previous lover and a pair of black leggings. She had left Emma in the guest bathroom to take off her wet clothes and shower if she liked. When Regina reached the door she heard the shower running, she knocked softly, opening the bathroom door to place the clean clothes on the counter. She heard the water turn off and Emma's slender hand reached out from behind the curtain to grab a towel. As Emma stepped out of the shower clutching the towel around her too big middle, Regina found herself flushing, "Sorry, I just wanted to give you something dry to wear. I'll let you get changed. There's a door across the hall, you can sleep in there."

"Thank you, Madame Mayor," Emma whispered as she reached for the clothes on the counter.

"It's Regina."

"I'm sorry?" Emma asked, confused.

"My name is Regina, Regina Mills."

Emma stood there, digesting everything as the Mayor closed the door behind her.

Where on earth had wardrobe taken her? Why would it drop her in some microscopic town? The last thing she remembered before getting into her grandmother's wardrobe was Gran telling her to find her real parents.

Sitting on the edge of the unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar house, in clothes that smelled sweet like apples, Emma finally took the time to soak in her Gran's last words.

_"Go Emma, into the wardrobe, you don't belong here. He'll be coming for you. Find your parents, Emma, they can protect you."_

The only problem was, Emma's parents were supposed to be dead. And there hadn't been time to ask Gran, what on earth had she meant by, _"You don't belong here."_


	3. Prisoner

Author's Note: I do not in any way own or take credit for the wonderful world & characters that this story is compiled of. The rightful credit goes to J.K. Rowling and the writers of Once Upon A Time for their characters and world.

* * *

Minerva lay in a heap; her tattered and dirty robes were the only thing keeping her warm. The shackles on her wrists were old and rusted and were cutting into her old wrinkled flesh. The room was so dark she could barely make anything out, and somewhere along the way she'd lost her spectacles anyways. Squinting through the dark she tried to find the door. She knew it was along the wall a few feet away, but she couldn't move far enough to search for it by hand, and it was too dark to make it out. A rustling on the outside of the door quieted her thinking, she straightened her back, and preparing herself for the torture she knew was coming. They'd do anything to find out where Emma had gone. And she'd die before telling them.

The door opened suddenly, spilling a harsh yellow light across the floor. Minerva hissed in pain as the light pierced her sensitive eyes. Blinded, she tried to shield her eyes with her arm, only to have the chain and shackle stop her short.

Someone reached around her, unlocking the chain from the wall, and jerking her to her feet. Stumbling from undernourishment, she was led harshly down several hallways, only to be thrown to the floor, her knees scraping against the stone. She could feel blood start to pool under her kneecaps as she tried to sit up.

"Are you ready to tell us where you sent the little bitch?" A malicious voice hissed from the shadows. A figure slowly glided forward to stand over her. Unable to help herself, she felt a shudder go through her body as she looked up into the face of all evil. No words rose to her lips, she had no more words for this monster, instead she gathered the saliva in her mouth and spit it at the hem of his robes.

"Very well then," He said as if he was bored with the whole ordeal. Without another thought, Minerva saw his arm come out, his translucent skin and claw-like fingers clutching his wand, "Crucio!"

She screamed, a great whale leaving her lips as her body spasmed. She clenched her teeth together, so as not to bite off her tongue. Tears streamed down her face as she writhed on the floor at his feet. He merely looked on her with a blank face. He was so accustomed to causing pain, that it didn't even bring him joy anymore. He was nothing but an evil shell.

"No, Minerva, before I lose my patience with you, I will know where the girl has gone…" He growled, lifting her face from the floor with the tip of his shoe so that she could look into his face.

A smirk decorated her cracked lips as she felt the familiar blackness start to descend on her. She would lose consciousness, and he couldn't get to her then.

* * *

Regina couldn't sleep, she lay restless in her bed, and her silken pajama set was growing sticky with sweat. The room was too hot and her ceiling fan wasn't helping. With an exasperated sigh she tossed her down blankets aside and slid out of her luxurious king size bed. Her feet hit the hardwood floor and the cold felt wonderful. Enjoying the change in temperature she didn't bother with her robe or slippers, and slipped from her room. She thought a nice cold glass of water and a snack might help settle her enough to sleep. But as she padded down the hall she stopped. The guest room door was closed up tight, but she could hear something from the other side. Curiosity getting the best of her she placed her ear to the door.

* * *

Emma lay in the guest bed, the blankets all the way up to her chin. She lay on her side, trying to ignore the ache in her back and the fact that one of her legs was falling asleep. Pregnancy was a real picnic… Her ankles were swelling and since she'd closed the door she couldn't stop weeping. It had started out slow, as she realized she wasn't sure where she was, or when she was, and that she'd likely never see her Gran again. Gran had been the only family she'd ever had. Here she was weeks away from having a baby that she wasn't sure she wanted, and she was alone. Her body shook as the sobs overtook her. She was ruining the kind Mayor's sheets, but she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. Grief wasn't something Emma did well. She was so used to being cocky and in control, and her life lately was anything but controllable.

She heard the door open, even though it didn't click or squeak. The air shifted in the room, and she knew there was only one person who it could be entering her room in the middle of the night. It should have bothered her that a stranger was creeping into her room. But instead it eased her, even if only slightly. She felt the bed dip on the other side of her, but she didn't turn. Rolling over would be difficult and rather embarrassing at this point. It was like trying to roll a turtle over from off its back. She didn't want to subject the beautiful Mayor to that unsightly event.

"Emma?" She heard a quiet whisper, a tentative voice in the dark. "Are you alright, dear?"

She sniffled, and cursed herself as it so easily gave away that she'd been crying. She quickly tried to wipe the wetness off her face; she hated to be so vulnerable in front of anyone. "I was just headed to the kitchen for a snack, would you like to join me?" She heard Regina clear her voice, "Or I could bring you something, I'm sure you're exhausted and should be resting."

"I'd like that, to join you I mean," Emma replied softly. Only to realize she was going to have to sit up somehow, and that was often quite an exhausted ordeal all in itself. But before she could do more than shift, Regina had come around the bed and was offering her a well-manicured hand. Emma's hand had to have felt like sandpaper against Regina's soft skin; Emma hadn't had time for manicures or lotion while trying to hide from the Dark Lord and his minions. Regina didn't seem to notice the roughness of her hands though, nor comment on the amount of assistance Emma required to get herself into an upright position. Once she was standing Regina kindly dropped her hand and offered her a small smile before turning away towards the door. In that moment, there in the shadows, light only cast by the moon and stars streaming through the window, Emma noticed a small scar that decorated the Mayor's upper lip. It seemed to add something exotic to the otherwise poised woman, and Emma couldn't help but wonder how she'd gotten it.

The hallway was dark, the floor was cold enough to penetrate the thin socks she had on, but she didn't mention the chill. She followed silently, down the stairs, to the large kitchen below. The Mayor's house was quite grand, likely the largest house in this little town. Emma could admire its grandeur even with the minimal light. "You have a lovely home, Madame Mayor," Emma said suddenly. Regina jumped a bit startled by Emma's voice. The house was so quiet, and she'd heard so little from the blonde since she'd found her. Turning on a kitchen light, Regina turned and offered Emma her best smile, "Thank you, I designed it myself."

Emma was impressed, but it shouldn't have surprised her. She didn't know much about the Mayor, but it was evident that she had good taste. Emma hadn't been surrounded by so much finesse since Hogwarts had been intact and glorious in its ancient loveliness. Nostalgia gripped Emma's heart, causing her to suck in a breath, she wanted to reach a hand to her chest to keep it from collapsing, but she dared not give away her feelings. So far from home, and everything familiar, it was like pins and needles remembering the days when everything had been okay. Nothing would be okay ever again. She was bound to spend the rest of her life running from the evil that pursued her. And the child that squirmed in her womb, who knew what kind of future they would have. She didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. There had never been time to take her to a hospital; her Gran had done minor spells just to be sure it was growing okay.

Regina stared fascinated with the young woman leaning against the counter in her pristine, white, kitchen. She had a faraway look in her hazel eyes that looked pained. But the blonde didn't move, she simply stood lost in thought, one hand subconsciously resting below her belly. The large t-shirt she had on didn't do much to hide the weight of her swollen abdomen, and Regina couldn't help but stare. Even in borrowed clothes and hair tussled from laying on it while it was still wet, she was glowing. Her skin was smooth and her cheeks held a slight rose hue to them, her blonde hair was naturally curly, and she had long blonde lashes that framed hauntingly beautiful eyes. Regina had never seen someone so beautiful. And she was no stranger to beauty.

"I have some delicious apple strudels I baked yesterday," Regina had to busy herself so she'd quit staring at her mysterious guest, she came out of her fridge with a neat tupperware container, "I have a knack for baking, anything with apples."

"Sounds heavenly, please," Emma's mouth practically watered as she watched Regina place two strudels on a plate and pop them into the microwave for a minute to warm them. Once warm, the kitchen took on a seductive scent, Emma's stomach grumbled quite loudly and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She'd hated to admit she was so hungry, but she'd felt weird about digging through the Mayor's cupboards.

Regina transferred one of the strudels to another small plate and handed it to Emma. Emma immediately dug into the mouthwatering pastry. Regina had barely even had a chance to pour glasses of milk before Emma's strudel was gone. With a small laugh, Regina handed Emma the other strudel. Emma looked at her gratefully. Regina sat sipping her small glass of milk while she watched Emma enjoy her cooking. It warmed Regina to see people enjoying her cooking.

"So how did you come to be here, dear?" Regina tried to inquire as lightly as she could. The mystery that was Emma Swan was pulling her mind in every direction. "In Storybrooke, that is, I don't think I've ever seen you before."

Emma's back stiffened; she hadn't even begun to think up a cover story for how and why she was in Storybrooke. She couldn't very well tell the Mayor she'd come through a wardrobe and ended up in the woods. She'd stumbled through the rain for quite some time before she'd seen lights. She figured it would be easier to lie if she stuck close to the truth. She didn't want to get too tangled in lies that she couldn't remember what lies she'd told. "Uhm," Emma cleared her throat, preparing herself to sound convincing, "My car broke down just out of town, I was trying to find a gas station or something where I could call for help."

A red flag flared in Regina's mind, _Just outside of town would mean that she'd crossed the town line… _Regina's voice was a little harder as she countered Emma's response, "Tomorrow we'll have to see about getting a tow for your car."

Emma desperately tried to back step, she'd made a mistake, she could tell by the tone of Regina's voice, "The car is likely scraps; it didn't work well to begin with. I'll borrow your phone in the morning and have it towed to a salvage lot."

Raising an eyebrow Regina eyed Emma carefully, "I do insist that you let me help, I am the Mayor after all, and people in this town respect me. I would hate for them to take advantage of you in your current state."

"Well, thanks," Emma silently cursed herself. There was no car to be towed, and there wasn't any magic in this world, so she couldn't conjure one for herself. Although magic would require her having her wand, and that was something she'd managed to forget when she'd rushed into the wardrobe. "It's really no big deal though, I can handle myself. I'm sure you have much more important things to do than run errands with a super pregnant stranger."

"Ah, but the fact that you are rather pregnant, and alone, is exactly why I insist on helping you. We won't discuss it any further; you surely need your rest, dear." Regina had by this time gathered the dirty dishes and places them in her dishwasher. Wiping her hands on a dish towel, Regina strode across the kitchen, turning to Emma before leaving the room she said, "I hope you sleep well, dear. Oh and, Ms. Swan, Welcome to Storybrooke."

Emma stared after the brunette as she ascended the stairs, her silk pajamas shimmering in the twilight. A loud sigh escaped Emma's lips, she really needed to be more careful, and she needed to work on her story. She could tell the Mayor was already suspicious, and if she found out Emma was lying, Emma would have nowhere to go. She was as good as homeless, with no magic, no money, and no idea how to find her family…


	4. Keeping Secrets

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit longer than the others, trying to really get the story line going. Sorry this one took a bit longer, I'll try to post the chapters more regularly as well as frequently. Enjoy!

_I do not in any way own or take credit for the wonderful world & characters that this story is compiled of. The rightful credit goes to J.K. Rowling and the writers of Once Upon A Time for their characters and world._

* * *

Somewhere else in Storybrooke, hugging herself tightly against the slight chill in the air that was biting through her thin sweater, Mary Margaret Blanchard walked home from yet another dud date. Looking up at the clock tower, she furrowed her brow, the clock was ticking away. Confusion filled her, that clock hadn't moved in as long as she could remember, she wondered what had made it start working all of a sudden. She hadn't noticed any maintenance people fixing it, not to mention, the library was locked up tight. She stood there in the middle of the street and gooseflesh danced across her skin, and it had nothing to do with the breeze. Shaking her head, she rubbed her arms and trudged away from the mystery of the tower. She had a small little apartment with mismatched furniture and a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon waiting for her.

* * *

Emma awoke disoriented, sitting up far too quickly she felt her chest clenching in panic. The room she was in was all wrong; it was too bright, too pristine, and completely unfamiliar. She felt the baby in her womb roll over, pressing all too uncomfortably on her bladder. With a wince she ran a hand through her long blonde, and now tangled from sleep, hair. It came back to her and she bit her cheek to keep from crying again, tears weren't going to help her. She was in some little town called Storybrooke, she had been taken in for the night by the town's rather intimidating but kind mayor, and she was completely at a loss of what to do next.

A small rap at the door startled her from her thoughts, a welcome distraction from her dilemma. "Just a minute," She called to the mayor on the other side.

Getting out of bed was the first task for the day, rocking back and using her arms as leverage, she was able to maneuver out of bed. With a heavy sigh, and a hand to her lower back, Emma stood up. Still wearing the mayor's large shirt and pants, she opened the door, she didn't have anything to change into, and so she was pretty much ready for the day.

"G'Day mate, you must be, Miss Swan," An all too chipper young woman with an Australian accent stood to greet her on the other side of the door. The woman was short, and couldn't have been much older than her, she had on a pencil skirt that was a little too short, and she was incessantly smacking gum in her mouth. The woman's eyes were heavy with too much mascara, blinking too frequently, Emma found herself at a loss for words. "Of course you are, who else would Madame Mayor have meant, you're obviously her only house guest. Well I am Lacey, she sent me over here to apologize she couldn't be here when you woke up, she's a very busy woman you see..." Emma cringed; this woman was obviously a chatter box. Emma was already overwhelmed by this little ball of energy.

"Uh ya, Emma Swan, that's me," Emma finally managed a response as she ran a nervous hand through her tangled hair. Lacey's eyes traveled to Emma's mangled locks and attire, "Oh dear, I can see why she sent me."

Before Emma knew what was happening, Lacey had ushered her into the bathroom across the hall, gave her a toothbrush & a hair brush and indicated to a neatly folded pile of clothes on the counter. "She was really iffy about your size, given your state, so I tried to find something stretchy. Sorry about the red jacket, it's chilly outside and it's all I could gather at such short notice."

Emma eyed the clothes as she brushed her hair; they looked like they would fit well enough, even if they weren't exactly her style. Lacey bounced out of the bathroom for her to get changed, but Emma knew she'd be waiting right outside the door. She cursed the mayor for abandoning her to the mercy of this woman. The clothes fit better than expected; Emma stepped out of the bathroom in a stretchy pair of dark washed jeggings, a black knit sweater that was luxuriously stretchy enough to cover her belly, and the ungodly red leather jacket. The jacket wasn't made for maternity, so she couldn't close it, but when she had admired her appearance in the mirror she had to admit the whole ensemble was striking.

Lacey burst in front of her, the boots Emma had arrived in, help in her hands. "These are positively hideous, but all I own is heels, so I suppose these will have to do. Can't have you tripping and falling, now can we!"

Emma gingerly accepted her boots from the auburn haired woman, "Thanks." Scooting past Lacey, she sat on the edge of the bed and did her best to put the boots on. Seeing as she could barely reach her feet; it was a miracle she managed to get them tied even a little. With a giggle, Lacey came over and graciously helped finish tying them for her. "Well then, now that you're all presentable, I am supposed to take you to get breakfast. Granny's it is." Lacey grabbed Emma's hand and led her out of the mayor's manor. When Emma stepped out into the chilly morning she breathed deeply, the fresh air felt wonderful filling her lungs. And when she looked up at the clouds in the sky, she could almost pretend for a moment she wasn't in such an unfamiliar place.

"Your chariot awaits," Lacey disrupted Emma's thoughts, as she jangled some keys in her hand. Emma eyed the woman's car with drooling eyes, it wasn't anything fancy, but it was awesome. It was a vintage, baby blue Convertible Mustang, probably around 1967 year. Emma was immediately in love, and decided that simply for the woman's taste in car, she liked Lacey a little more already. "So, Ms. Mills tells me your car broke down last night, that's rotten luck, especially you being so pregnant. Are you excited for the bub? I just love babies," Emma just let her chatter on as they drove through the quaint town; Lacey didn't seem to mind that Emma didn't respond much. She continued on regardless, and the longer they spent together, the more Emma found the constant chatter a bit comforting. Lacey reminded Emma more and more each moment, of one of her good friends from back home, Hermione Granger. Although her friend wasn't nearly as eccentric as Lacey, they were both constantly talking.

As they parked outside Granny's Diner and Emma managed her way out of the mustang, she looked around her. She felt like everyone was staring at her, and she couldn't have been more right. There was a young woman in an apron and red hot hooker heels setting a sign out in front of the diner, while a man caring an umbrella walked his Dalmatian past. All tried to be discrete, but Emma caught them staring anyways. Conscious of her large midriff, Emma placed a hand over her belly button, as if to hide it. She wasn't prepared for this, panic gripped her heart, and she wanted to run. But she didn't get the chance, Lacey was there, looping her arm through Emma's and guiding her across the street into the diner. "Granny makes the best food in town, her burgers are to die for, but we'll have breakfast not burgers of course."

Emma let Lacey do most of the talking; until it came time to order and Emma spotted bear claws on the menu. Her mouth practically started watering just thinking about it, she couldn't help herself as she interrupted Lacey to quickly order one, in addition to a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top.

"Cinnamon on your cocoa, that's an odd quirk, not something you see very often," Lacey commented with a laugh.

"I've always enjoyed my cocoa like that, not even sure when I started taking it like that," Emma shrugged; she had never thought it was that odd. Her Gran had always made jokes about it, but had never thought anything of it.

The waitress brought their breakfast, and as she set down Emma's cocoa in front of her the waitress smile a big red lipstick stained smile, "Cinnamon, that's a nice touch, Mary Margaret always orders hers that way."

She strutted away before Emma could say anything; instead she turned to Lacey, "Who is Mary Margaret?" Lacey smiled, "Oh, she's a school teacher here in town, sweetest thing. She's got this daring pixie cut that is to die for. I am so envious; I could never pull short hair like that off. But she looks smashing with it. I'm sure we'll run into her at some point today, she usually takes her lunch breaks on this side of town. Well really, everyone takes their lunch breaks at Granny's; the food is just that good!"

Emma sat an enjoyed her bear claw, all while Lacey talked across from her. She was amazed how well the woman could talk around bites of food, she never seemed to stop talking, or breathe for that matter. But Emma was learning a lot about the town through Lacey's ramblings. She learned that Regina Mills had been the mayor for as long as anyone could remember, and that she a lot of people were a bit scared of her. That last bit baffled Emma, she had seemed nice enough to her. She was sure it was just the power suit and a position that intimidated people. But still, the more Lacey went on, the more Emma started to think there was something a bit off about the whole town. She couldn't put her finger on it; it just seemed weird that all of Lacey's stories seemed to be about the last few days. When Emma ventured to ask beyond that, Lacey became rather vague and cryptic. Emma was unnaturally good at smelling out bull shit, and from what she could tell, it didn't seem like Lacey was lying.

Lacey's phone rang suddenly, cutting her off, she answered it, "Madame Mayor, yes, right away, yes ma'am, alrighty then." The conversation was short and from what Emma could hear on the other end of the line, the mayor was rather rushed. "What was that about?" Curiosity beckoned Emma to ask. "Ms. Mills called the tow truck; we're going to go retrieve your car. You said it broke down just past the town line, right?"

Emma swallowed hard, she had been so busy enjoying her breakfast and listening to Lacey she'd completely forgotten about her lie to the mayor last night. She hadn't figured out a way out of her lie yet. And she knew that if they drove to go pick up her 'car' she'd be recognized for the liar she was. She wasn't supposed to be drawing too much attention to herself. It wouldn't do her any good to be distrusted so quickly. Emma ran a nervous hand through her hair, rubbing her temples slightly, "Right, of course, my car."

Lacey was springing out of the booth and tossing money on the Diner table before Emma could say anything else. "Well come on missy, it's not good to keep the Mayor waiting."

"She's meeting up with us?" Emma asked as she took one last sip of her cocoa. Lacey laughed, "Yeah, oddly enough, Ms. Mills has decided to take hands on approach to helping you out, mate. Rather odd really, she's usually the, have everyone else do the dirty work, type."

The drive wasn't overly long, and the entire way Emma was silent, contemplating what she would do when they arrived and there was no broken down car. When the pulled up and parked in front of the tow truck, Emma got out as quickly as she could. Regina Mills stood with one hand on her hip as she watched her approach. Emma was prepared with an excuse, the car must have been stolen or something. "Miss Swan, how good to see you still in one piece. I had hoped my secretary would take cautious care of you." Regina offered her a half smile, Emma furrowed her brows slightly, was it just her or had that almost looked a little sinister? Emma shook it off, the mayor had been nothing but kind to her, Emma was the devious one in this situation.

"I'm so sorry, my car, it must have…" Emma started but didn't get to finished before a man in a dirty jump suit approached the mayor and interrupted her, "Car is all hooked up, I'll take it back to the shop and see if we can't fix her up." Emma stopped, mouth hanging open with her excuse still on her lips. She turned around to look at the tow truck, and sure enough there was a car wired onto the back of it. A small Volkswagen Beetle, the brightest yellow Emma had ever seen that wasn't on a sports car, decorated the paint job, a little car that looked like it had seen better days. Emma's eyes must have been saucers as she stared at the car. "What the fuck…" She breathed out, barely a whisper. No one must have heard her as she mayor thanked the mechanic and signed the paper on his clip board.

"Thank you Lacey, I will see to Miss Swan from here." Emma still shocked said nothing as Lacey hugged her and bounded back to her car. Emma really wondered how Lacey managed to flounce away in the heels she was wearing, the choice of footwear in this town was not exactly ideal. Turning back to the mayor, Emma eyed her curiously. She didn't seem to think anything was amiss, but Emma was certainly astonished and confused about what was going on. This car was obviously broken down, in the exact spot she had said her car had been, yet it was not her car. Her thoughts were interrupted before she could pursue them further, "I'll need to get the keys for the vehicle so I can work on it back at the garage." Surely she was caught now, she didn't have any keys. Nervousness had her thrusting her hands into her jacket pocket, if anything to make it look like she was just cold. As her hands slid into the pockets, she heard a jangle, her right hand brushing against something cold and metal. By now it was a wonder she hadn't been discovered based off the confusion written all over her face. Taking her hand from her pocket, she produced a keychain; hanging from it was a pendant with a little silver swan on it and keys. One of the keys obviously being the key to the car now hooked to the tow truck.

Clearing her throat to break what had been an awkward silence to her, yet had gone unnoticed by the two people in front of her she handed the mechanic the keys. Regina clapped her gloved hands together, "Perfect, he'll take a look at your car, and in the meantime, it is getting too chilly for you to be out here in the fall air, and in only that little red jacket no less. I'm appalled that Miss Putlocker didn't get anything warmer for you."

"Oh it's really not that cold, I'm fine."

"Nonsense, let's get you into my car, I left it running to keep it warm. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold so close to your delivery date, dear."

* * *

The car ride back to the mayor's house had been mostly silent; Emma had rested her head against the window at one point and had fallen asleep. Regina looked on the young woman with quizzical eyes; she could sense something was off about the girl. She didn't know enough about her, and if her instinct was anything to go off of, she had a feeling Emma was not being entirely honest about herself. Regina cursed that she didn't have magic in this realm, if she had magic she could have figured this woman out with a snap of her fingers. But instead she would have to be a bit more patient.

Regina pulled into her driveway and parked her Mercedes neatly, like she always did. Today though something was different, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. She reached over to gently wake Emma only to find Emma sitting upright with an almost panicked look in her hazel eyes. Regina's brow furrowed, "Wait here." Regina slowly opened her car door and crept towards her front door. The door was not closed; the lock had been busted, as if someone had kicked her door in. Alarm seized her as she nudged the door open.

Her house was trashed, vases that had been teaming with fresh cut flowers were now shattered on the floor, water and flowers strewn and crushed all over her wood floors. Walking up the stairs, she peered in each bedroom only to find the bedding torn and the air still scattered with feathers. Drawers had been turned upside down and there was nothing unbroken. Regina clutched a hand to her heart, but not in remorse, she was furious.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Emma stood behind her, surveying the wreckage.

"You should have stayed in the car, Miss Swan; it seems there has been a break in."

Emma cringed at the tone in the mayor's voice, it sounded different. No longer the sweet tone she usually used with Emma, but one that felt like icicles down her spine. Emma steeled herself as the mayor turned around to face her, the mayor's voice like acid, "Storybrooke hasn't seen a break in, in years. I think there is some explaining to be done, Miss Swan."


	5. What A Mess

_Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I posted an update. My muse escaped me for a while. Thanks for reading._

_I do not in any way own or take credit for the wonderful world & characters that this story is compiled of. The rightful credit goes to J.K. Rowling and the writers of Once Upon A Time for their characters and world._

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Glass shattered against the wall as the Dark Lord sent his wine goblet soaring through the air. His frustrated wail pierced the ears of his disciples around him. "What is taking so long?" He roared, the vein in his bald ghost white scalp standing out a vibrant blue. His anger was deadly, and everyone around him knew it, "How bloody hard can it be to find a young, heavily pregnant, girl?"

"We have several teams searching for her, My Lord; we have some leads, but haven't heard any reports back yet." Bellatrix Lestrange reassured Voldemort, reaching out as if to stroke his shoulder. But stopping at the last second, she withdrew her hand, long twisted fingers damaged by war, closing into a fist before going to her chest. "Maybe the problem is I don't have the right servants searching, yes," He turned striding towards her, a wicked smile lighting his snake-like features.

"Yes, my love, I will go, I will find the bitch, I will bring you the infant before he makes his first cry for his mother's tit." Bellatrix's hair was a halo of psychotic thrill about her face, her rotting teeth resembling fangs in her upturned mouth. Her glee was much like a child's as she danced about his feet, anxious to get his order to go.

The Dark Lord turned, bracing himself on the mantel, the fire below him warming his cold dead skin. He was getting weaker by the day, the Savior was due at any moment, he desperately needed that baby or he would fail in his mission to kill Harry Potter and take over the Wizarding World. "What are you still doing here, bring me the bitch's head & her squalling baby before the next moon rise.," He screamed over his shoulder, crushing his wand's hilt in his hand, his nails scraping bloody across the stone beneath his hands. "Yes, my liege." She cackled before disappearing in a whirl of black smoke, her wicked laugh echoing in the room even after she was gone.

"You," He pointed aimlessly at one of the hooded figures in the room, "Go see if that damned witch is awake downstairs. Maybe she needs a little persuading from the Dark Lord himself, to tell us where her precious, Emma has gone."

* * *

Emma sat in the room Regina had given her, the bed beneath her accepting her weight and easing the weight her large belly constantly put on her back. She huffed heavily, putting a hand to her swollen abdomen she breathed as deeply as she could. She looked about the scattered things in the room, this was her fault. The guilt settled heavily in her heart. She was imposing on Regina with all of this, Regina had no idea the danger they were in. Emma hiccupped as a tear slid from her eye, she couldn't stay here, and people were going to get hurt. Sniffling, she wiped her hand across her eyes, her tears smearing across her fair skin.

Her hand suddenly stalled, lowering from her face, she looked quizzically across the room. She'd never seen that before. Lying across the dresser, it seemed to glow; she stood up slowly, careful not to make herself dizzy. There was static in the air as she outstretched her hand, touching the cover of a very old book. The gold embellishment shimmered as her skin contacted with it, a thrill went through her body like an electric shock. Suddenly the infant in her womb was squirming, giving a fierce kick. Keeping one hand on the book and the other reaching to cradle her belly, she smiled. "What could it be little one?" She spoke to herself, hoping the baby in her womb could hear her. Another tear trickled down her cheek; that was the first time she'd ever spoken to him. First time she'd ever really acknowledged he was in there.

Clutching the book in both hands she stepped backwards until the back of her legs contacted with the bed. Sitting down, she laid the book on her belly. The baby inside her kicked at it, excited. Emma hesitated, what could be so special about a musty old book? Hermione would have had a nice quip to put in after that thought. Emma smiled, remembering her dear friend. She wondered where she was now; she hoped that Hermione was looking after her Grams.

"Do you want to hear a bedtime story then, little one?" Emma spoke to her kicking womb, "Once Upon A Time…"

Emma opened the book; a breeze took her breath away as the pages turned. The book was definitely filled with magic; she could feel it thrumming beneath her fingers. The words flew from her lips as if she knew the stories already. Everything was so familiar, as she got farther into the book her skin grew warm, the baby in her belly was still, as if sated. Emma smiled; she was reading the story of Snow White and Prince Charming. The Evil Queen was about to cast her horrible curse, banishing everyone to a new land. Snow White desperately needed to save her unborn child. The story was similar to her own situation that she found herself unable to breathe, her chest hurt. She didn't know how to save her own baby.

"A wardrobe," Emma looked up, realization hitting her like a bunch of bricks. "This isn't any ordinary story book…"

"Ms. Swan, are you alright?" Regina suddenly strode through the door, her heels clicking on the hardwood as she walked. Emma looked up, closing the book suddenly and tossing it under a blanket on the bed. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to hide it, but when she looked up at Regina she forgot all about it. "You still owe me answers, Ms. Swan, I understand it's late and you're tired, but it isn't every day that my house is ransacked."

"I'm so sorry; this mess is my entire fault. I will be gone come morning, I promise. I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

"That is out of the question, you're too delicate in your current condition to be wandering the streets in the cold. I simply won't allow it." Regina replied waving her hand as if dismissing such a nonsensical idea. "However, I have been thinking about your predicament, and I am curious to know, do you have plans for the baby once it's born?"

Emma looked down at her belly, feeling the little life move slightly as her hand touched the sensitive area where her belly button poked out. She hadn't made any plans; she hadn't even started thinking about it as a person until just a little while ago. But Regina was right; he would come any day now. Emma laughed softly.

"Something funny?" Regina inquired, looking at Emma with her brows furrowed. "It's just that, up until a moment ago, I hadn't really cared to know if it was a boy or a girl, but I've suddenly got myself referring to it as a 'him'."

Emma shook her head, leaving that topic in the silence, "You're right though, I need to start thinking of his future." Suddenly standing up, Emma crossed the room, clutching the dresser as she let a small dizzy spell pass. "He deserves a life better than the one I can give him. He deserves to be loved. He deserves his best chance, just like my parents gave me my best chance."

Regina stared at Emma's back, shock all over her regal face. Why did those words seem so familiar? Why was Emma acting so strangely all of a sudden? "I'm not sure where you're going with this, Miss…. I mean, Emma."

"I can't keep him, Regina." Emma turned to her, wet cheeks shining in the low light. Emma had always prided herself on being strong, but between the pregnancy hormones and the terrible realization she'd just had, she couldn't help it. She was weeping mess lately.

A crash from downstairs stopped them both dead; Emma's heart began pounding in her chest. Regina grabbed the nearest object that could be used as a weapon. Someone was pounding up the stairs; Regina peered around the corner, anxiety washing over her. She felt so helpless in this land. She was useless without her magic.

Regina let out a relieved sigh, when the person reached the top of the stairs, and she could clearly see it was Lacey. "My god, you need a new maid, Ms. Mills."

Regina rolled her eyes, but put down the lamp she'd grabbed. "Ms. Putlocker, it's a bit late for you to be flouncing into my home, isn't it. I don't remember any instructions telling you to make a late night drop in."

Lacey came around the corner, short skirt & heels showing off her shapely Australian legs, "Oh don't worry Mayor, if I was here for that I would have dressed the part." She gave a little wink over the Mayor's shoulder to Emma. Emma just stared at the odd exchange with confusion. "You still haven't told me why you're here, Ms. Putlocker." Regina addressed Lacey, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Just came to give our sweet, Emma, here a warmer jacket. I'll be out of here in two shakes." Lacey grinned, as she wiggled around Regina to plop herself on Emma's bed. "Don't worry, I'll call your maid, she'll have this all put back together before you finish work tomorrow."

Regina's eyes squinted slightly, as she mentally decided if she should leave Emma with Lacey or not, but Emma was nearly falling asleep on her feet, and it was clear they'd be finishing their conversation later. Running a hand through her short brown hair, she groaned. "Fine, but lock the door behind you when you leave. Seems someone didn't lock it last time they left…"

Regina was pretty sure she saw Lacey roll her eyes as she left the room. But Regina was too tired to care. Her house had just been torn apart, and she was harboring someone who obviously had a lot of secrets. Regina herself had lots of secrets, and something about Emma's state tonight sat uneasy in her stomach.

* * *

"Good, I think she's in her room." Lacey's attitude suddenly one eighty'd. She stood up and kicked off the ungodly high heels she had on and groaned. "I don't know how this Lacey walks in those things. They're bloody awful."

Emma's eyes grew large and she took a step back, her back hitting the closet door. "Who the hell are you?"

The Lacey in front of her laughed, slipping a wand out of her jacket sleeve. Emma's heart was beating so hard in her chest she was sure it was audible to the room. Her breathing was coming in short gasps as she tried not to panic. She hadn't really realized how vulnerable she was without magic, until now. They'd found her, they'd truly found her, and now they would kill her and take her baby.

"Oh do relax; you're going to go into early labor." The Lacey reassured Emma with exasperation. "McGonagall sent me, to help protect you."

The woman before her waved her wand, as if showering herself, and the Lacey appearance melted away, leaving nothing but the face of someone so familiar that Emma cried for the last time that day. Real sobs escaped her lips as she ran into the arms of someone she was sure she'd never see again. "Oh, Hermione, you have no idea how excited I am to see you."

"As I am pleased to see you, Princess," Hermione smiled into Emma's soft hair. They embraced as best they could, given the planet sized mass that was between them. "Did you find the book I sent you?"

Emma pulled away, bewildered, "That book, you sent it?"

"Well of course, who else would have books appearing out of nowhere?" Hermione laughed, helping Emma to sit onto the bed. "You really should sit, you're very pale."

"Hermione, how long have you been impersonating Lacey?"

"Since the night the Mayor found you," Hermione thrust the glass of water from the bed stand into Emma's hands, "Here, have a drink, I've got quite a story to tell you."


	6. Fairy Tale Princess

Hermione made sure Emma was quite comfortable, with pillows propped up behind her on the bed, before she sat herself on the bed to relay the story. Emma was quite anxious, but Hermione refused to utter a word until she was sure Emma was cozy. She had been keeping an eye on her friend since she'd first arrived in Storybrooke and started impersonating Lacey Putlocker, and she was very concerned that the baby would come any day now. She had to help Emma find her family quicker than she'd thought. It didn't help that by the looks of the ransacked Mayor's home, the Deatheaters were getting closer to finding Emma. Too close for comfort. One of the reason's Hermione had chosen to drop her glamour, so Emma knew she was protected and didn't feel the need to leave town. The fate of Minerva and the rest of the Wizarding world, as well as this quiet little town, depended on Emma and this baby staying put.

"Is Lacey okay, you didn't like tie her up somewhere did you?" Emma asked tentatively, Hermione was usually pretty sweet, but she did have tendencies to be too thorough when it came to her disguises. She wouldn't have wanted Lacey popping up to give her away. "Oh don't worry your pretty little head about that, dear, she's comfortable where she is. She just gets confused every time she tries to leave the little cottage is all." Hermione smirked. She'd found a little cottage just inside town, hidden in the woods, and she'd taken Lacey there. Lacey had plenty of food and water and cable to keep her happy. She'd charmed the house so no one could get within a hundred feet without Hermione knowing about it.

"Now, I've got a lot of stuff to tell you. And it's important that you listen very carefully." Hermione's face was quite serious as she sat herself cross legged on the foot of the bed.

"First off, I'm here because Minerva knew you would need help and protection, of which I've already seen why. You're a terrible liar, Emma…" Hermione chided before continuing, "She sent your through the wardrobe knowing you'd end up here. That wardrobe is the same one that she found you in when you were nothing but a newborn swaddling in that little white knit blanket with purple trim. She knew your name was Emma because it was stitched with love on the corner. She had no idea where you'd come from though. Albus Dumbledore, Gods rest his soul, told her what he could and instructed her to raise you and keep you safe. She did just that."

Hermione paused to be sure she still had Emma's complete attention, "In my 7th year, when graduation for any class was put off do to the start of the war against Voldemort, Minerva instructed me to do something very important for her. She knew that the day was coming where you would have to leave us, and she needed to know about your background. Your kidnapping and rape was not something she anticipated…" Hermione paused, reaching to rest her hand on Emma's leg. They'd never really discussed her rape, and Hermione was always known for being blunt. Her gentle touch was her reassuring Emma that she wasn't trying to hurt her by trudging up uncomfortable feelings.

"Books are my strong suit, so I was following paper trails; I traveled all over the world looking for what we needed. It's taken me years, but after we found out you were pregnant I had to hurry. We don't entirely know what Voldemort wants with your baby, but we know that your family can help protect you."

Emma chewed her lower lip, digesting everything, "But I haven't even begun to figure out how to find them, Hermione."

"Have you not been listening, Love, I finally found something that gives us all the answers." Hermione jumped off the bed, searching the room for the book.

"It's under that blanket," Emma finally told her, pointing to the blanket on the corner of the bed. Hermione delved under it and brought the book out. A huge smile lit up her face, Hermione loved her books. "It's just a bunch of fairy tales."

"Oh, it's so much more than that. You can't tell me you didn't feel it when you were reading it." Hermione stroked the cover as she set it on the bed between them, "This book is magic, Emma."

Emma reached out and touched the book; the same warmth as before ran through her body, the baby in her belly once again coming to life and moving around. "He likes it, when I touch it, he squirms around like crazy."

"He's a special one, that baby in your belly." Hermione smiled, touching Emma's swollen belly softly. "Anything created by the product of True Love will be special, no matter how evil his other parentage is."

Emma's soft smile fell. There Hermione went again, being outspoken, reminding Emma that the father of her baby was the Lord of all evil in this world. "Wait; did you say the product of True Love?" Emma startled.

Hermione jumped onto her knees, leaning over the book, the glee of a little girl taking years off her now aged faced. "Emma, these aren't just stories, this is your history."

Emma furrowed her brow, looking down at the book, opening it slowly. The pages turned as if by their own accord and landed on the last page. It was a photo of a baby swaddled in a white knit blanket, with purple edging and a name stitched with love in the corner. "Emma," She whispered as she touched the picture gently.

_The baby was lying in the wardrobe; her father had just fought off the Queen's guards, mortally wounding himself in the process. But he managed to get his precious Princess to safety at the last moment. Snow White stumbled into the room, clutching her abdomen, trailing blood on the floor as she walked. Her white gown stained from child birth. She fell to the floor, clutching her precious Prince Charming's head in her lap, kissing him desperately to wake him. Into the room strode the Evil Queen, cackling she spread her arms as the curse descended on them. "Where's the baby?" The Queen shouted. "She got away," Snow White smiled, "You're going to lose."_

Wide eyed Emma looked up and met Hermione's eyes, "You're saying that this baby from the story is me?" Hermione nodded grinning from ear to ear. This was obviously a dream come true to her, a storybook come to life. "Then that means, my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming?"

Emma couldn't help herself she burst into a fit of giggles, clutching her bouncing abdomen as her stomach muscles clenched with each laugh. Hermione eyed her carefully, as if she might combust at any moment. "This is insane!" Emma finally gasped between laughs. "This, this of all things is insane to you?" Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Emma, you have magic powers and went to a Wizarding school, you traveled through a wardrobe to escape a dark wizard, and your parents being fairy tale characters is insane to you?" Hermione deadpanned.

Getting her giggles under control, and wiping her watering eyes for the millionth time that day, Emma smacked Hermione on the arm. "Well when you say it like that!"

"It's good to see you laughing though, I was afraid your spirit was diminished with all that's happened," Hermione responded seriously.

Emma just looked away, gazing out the window into the sleepy little town of Storybrooke. The clock tower across town as lit up and ticking away, it was going to strike 1 AM at any moment now. Emma let out a big yawn, "So we know where I came from, but I still have no idea how to find my parents."

"See, I have some suspicions about that," Hermione stood up and began pacing the room, "The wardrobe was supposed to take you to the place where your parents are. The place where you were originally supposed to end up as an infant; and it dropped you here. So my theory is, the Evil Queen cast her curse, and now all the people from that book are here."

Hermione stopped pacing to make eye contact with Emma, "So your saying my parents are in this town and don't know who they are?"

"Yes."

"So how do we figure out who they are?" Emma was exhausted and she was starting to get a migraine, it was too late for her to be doing so much thinking.

"Well I don't really have that figured out yet. But I do have a theory about who the Evil Queen is…" Hermione's face grew serious, her emotions becoming guarded. The bomb she was about to drop could be detrimental. It could be enough to make Emma run. Chewing her bottom lip, Hermione turned to the door, easing it open and peering into the hallway. With a sigh she saw that the door to the Mayor's room was closed and the light was out. "Good Gods, Hermione, don't leave me in suspense like this."

"The Mayor…" Hermione finally whispered as soon as the door was shut again.

"I'm sorry, did you just say…You think…The Mayor is…" Emma stammered, not wanting to say it out loud. Not wanting to admit it. She'd taken hospitality from the person who had cursed a whole town, the person who had killed her father, the person who had forced her to grow up without her parents. "No…" Emma finally spat out, "You're wrong, your theory, it's wrong." Emma was talking more to herself now; she just didn't want to believe it. "You don't have any proof yet."

* * *

Regina lay in her bed in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. It was really bothering her that someone had broken into her house and gone through her things. She was The Queen, no one crossed the Queen and got away with it. But this is was a land without magic, and she was no longer the Queen. How had she never thought about needing to protect herself in this world? _Because no one was supposed to be able to enter the town… It's not even on the map. _ Her face scrunched as the thought crossed her mind. New people weren't supposed to be able to find Storybrooke let alone wander into it. That was how the curse was set up. So who was this Emma Swan, how had she gotten across the town line?

She lay there all night, her thoughts running all over the place. As soon as light started to stream through her bedroom she was up and in the shower. She made quick work of her hair and makeup, slipped into her Mayor attire. She had an important visit to make first thing this morning. Her heels clicked on the wood floor in the hallway as she strode past the closed guest room door. The room was quiet as she passed, Emma was likely sound asleep. Regina could already hear someone downstairs, like her maid cleaning up the disaster that was her house. She grabbed her purse from the table by the door, throwing a quick text to Lacey to have her keep Emma company today, and she was out the door.

Storybrooke was foggy, mist rolling in off the harbor, making the early morning light turn her sleepy town into a spooky looking place. The corner of Regina's mouth turned up slightly, she really did love this world; with its motorized carriages and lack of corsets. The ride to her destination was quite short; she stepped out of her car and up to the shop window of a building that read, "Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop."

The sign read "CLOSED," but the door wasn't locked. She doubted Mr. Gold worried about thieves, nearly everyone in town feared him. The door chimed as she entered the shop, the small space was dimly lit and it was so full of random chunk it made Regina's skin crawl. The whole shop made her uncomfortable, especially because of the magical items that the shop was filled with. She recognized only a handful of them, and she didn't like it at all.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of the Mayor's presence today," A scratchy voice sounded from the back of the room. Behind a curtain that divided the main room from the back, heeled dress shoes clicking, followed by a third click as his cane hit the floor with each stride, emerged Mr. Gold. The notorious pawn broker and owner of the shop offered Regina a lopsided smirk. "I'm not here to play games, Gold." Regina replied hotly. "Well, then what are you here for, Madame Mayor?" The tone in his voice sounded sarcastic to Regina, but she didn't bother giving him anything more to work with. She was here for answers and ones only he could provide.

"I want to know what you can find about a woman named, Emma Swan." Regina wrote the name on a notepad sitting on the glass countertop near the register. "Mm, Emma Swan, you say?" Mr. Gold touched his chin in thought, all while a smile lit his face up, "Oh, there's no need to write it down, dearie, I never forget a name."

Regina stopped short, she didn't trust gold, and his current demeanor didn't sit right with her. Surely he didn't already know who Emma was, there was no way. "Just find out what you can about her," She spat, tossing the pen back to the counter.

"As you wish," He paused dramatically, as if he was about to call her, _Your Majesty_, "Madame Mayor."

"See that you do," She snapped, turning on her heels and quickly leaving the shop. She couldn't get away from him quickly enough. Even in this world, without his Dark Own powers, he still made her anxious. She'd never admit that he terrified and exhilarated her.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this latest update. Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
